MSSG Sent
by Rozz
Summary: For all of those who love the many GSR music videos out there. GSR R&R. this IS a oneshot. Unless you guys tell me you want otherwise. I can always come up with some new ideas.


MSSG SENT

DICLAIMER: CSI IS NOT MINE.

Thanks for patient readers. Again, I keep coming up with these little scenarios and cannot be able to stick them into my chapter fics. Sorry for those who are reading them. I'm fresh outta ideas. If anybody has any about absolutely anything, send me. And dont forget to read and review.

HHHHHHHHH

Sara had just wanted to check her emails before she went to bed. She was just about to pack it up when she saw a group mail. What kinda group would mail stuff to her?

Looking at the sender, she found out that it was from Archie, to everyone at the lab. That was, except some people. Grissom wasn't on there for one. And it was mostly the lab techs and night shift. Nobody from the dayshift or swing shift were on there. Neither were any detectives, or Hodges.

Looking at the subject, it proved rather interesting. "ALL OUR HARD WORK! THE VIDEO IS COMPLETE!!!!"

Sara clicked it open to find that it has a short letter with an attachment.

"Hey guys!

After two years of hard work, clips and vids gathered on cell phones, cameras, ect., I have finally finished the video. Yes, It has been a long drive, but the finished product is amazing! All of you who thought that we could not finish the video, you are sorely wrong. Click on the attachment and tell me that it is not perfect and they are not ment to be. Thank you, and goodnight!"

Sara became interested. Who was ment to be? Further curiousity fueled her to click on the attachment before going to bed. After clicking several buttons, the video started. 'Nice song' Sara couldn't help but think as the titles scrolled by.

For those at the lab who find they need a little refreshment from the grapevine. Enjoy.

'A Tainted Love Story'

Tainted Love played softly.

The first image came up. Gil Grissom, eyes staring at a peice of evidence on the layout room table. She could tell that the picture had been taken without his knowledge. It captured everything. His love, curiosity, loyalty to work and the victims.

The second image took over the screen. Sara Sidle sat in a chair in the breakroom, laughing. She could tell that it was from the Loise Oneill case when she was sitting in the breakroom with Greg and Warrick. She still remembered the night before and the reason she was wearing a scarf. It sent chills down her spine.

She was speechless as the images rolled by, some morphing into videos, and she could tell that they were in a timeline starting after Nick came back to the lab. The first one was a video of her and Grissom were sitting on the end of the table, and Greg and Sofia had both been cut out of the scene. She was talking to Grissom, who was looking at her rather intensly.

The next one showed Sara walking into Grissom's office to find him talking to Sofia. Sara remembered the fight about Grissom manipulating evidence that they had had when they got home. Sara had turned around in the video with a still-angry look on her face. She had run into Jackie with her phone open and had starkly told her to 'Get your damn phone out of my face'. That too was depicted in the video.

That's when it clicked. These images were taken by lab techs and put together to...to support them? That was just odd. And creepy. The next video came up, and Sara was aware that it was not just the lab techs. Sara had been seated on the bumber of a Denali going over notes to find the bullet. Grissom had come up to her to ask for help. She had agreed and the video showed them also walking down the alley together.

The next video was that case with the mother and daughter sleeping with the same guy. Ew. Sara, Grissom and Warrick had been going over the phone records when the video was taken. By Warrick. She hadn't been looking at Warrick. She was intently focused on Grissom.

'So everybody's in on this,' Sara was shocked. The clip went on to an unhappy Sara and scared Grissom. She had basically threatened him about their relationship. That was not a good fight. 

But they had made up. And that's all that mattered. The next was taken through a lab wall as Grissom and Sara stood dangerously close to each other. She had said, "Hodges, Don't you know that grey hair can be very attractive?" The rest of the scene was Sara smiling oddly, yes with the scarf as in the beginning of the whole video. Sara loved scarves for a whole different reason now.

The video next showed Sara laughing as she was in the picture in the beginning. This one was a video though.

Next was from the case with the rap wars. Sara and Grissom were just walking down the hall. Sara still remembered the 'mouth to mouth' comment. She had told him he was a good kisser the night before.

Sara was next sitting at the break room table saying that she wasn't against weddings just people doing things for tradition. She still was. 

The next couple of clips were snippets of things from the Caprice case. That was weird. But it had gotten Sara to be able to get through to Grissom's fantasies. And make some reality.

The video ended with what Sara remembered of Grissom's return. She could tell that the clip was taken by Archie or someone in the A/V Lab. Damn, she hadn't imagined the way he looked at her. The video's music cut out just in time for everyone to hear.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will."

The screen went to black and the credits rolled by.

Sara sat there. What was she supposed to do?

"Grisssoomm?" She called out tentatively. He came down the stairs to where she was sitting with her labtop.

"What's wrong? Are you coming to bed?"

"You have to see this," She clicked the button, still partially shaking her head thinking that it must be her imagination. But sure enough, the video reeled once she hit play. Grissom stood there in his pjs watching in awe.

"Who sent that?"

"Archie. It was a group mail. I don't think he ment to send it to me."

"Me neither."

Grissom solemly made his way back upstairs. Sara found him just laying in bed with a puzzled look, veiwing the ceiling, but not really seeing it.

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked softly.

"That video could ruin both of us. I have to talk to Archie when we get back to the lab."

"Lean up," he did so, and she began massaging his shoulders which seemed to carry a lot of weight, "What are you gong to say?"

"I don't know. I think I'll make him get rid of it."

"You think?"

"I will...Do I really walk like that?"

Sara laughed at him, "That is the sexiest walk I have ever seen on the face of the planet!"

Grissom smiled and kissed her. 


End file.
